Absence
by Habbocea
Summary: Cela fait bientôt 6 mois que Snape est parti en mission. Harry attend toujours avec impatience son courrier. Mais si derrière ceci se cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre ? OS. SS/HP.


Voici un OS que j'avais écrit il y a fort longtemps pour mon plaisir. En attendant d'écrire la fin de ma première fic, j'ai décidé de vous le faire partager, car il correspond à peu près à ce que je ressens en ce moment. Mon copain me manque beaucoup, et j'en ai profité pour réécrire cette fic.

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

Pairing : Slash SS/HP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Harry sirotait doucement son thé à l'orange qu'il s'était préparé quelques minutes plus tôt pour patienter.<p>

Cela faisait presque bientôt une heure qu'il attendait des nouvelles de son compagnon partit en mission pour l'Ordre, il y a de cela bientôt 6 mois.

Severus Snape, son amant, avait promis de lui écrire chaque semaine quand il pouvait et Harry attendait toujours ses lettres avec impatience. Elles étaient toujours longues, et toujours emplies d'un ton légèrement taquin. Seul Harry savait ce que cela cachait, ses taquineries étaient toujours une façade pour ne pas montrer explicitement son amour. Il avait découvert au fil du temps que Snape était un homme timide.

L'Ordre était toujours en activité malgré la guerre qui s'était terminée 15 ans plus tôt. Harry avaient vaincu, mais plusieurs mangemorts officiaient toujours dans l'ombre. Certaines rumeurs affreuses courraient, disant que certains mangemorts en fuite voulaient ressusciter encore une fois le mage noir.

Cela avait horrifié Harry. Il s'était battu des années pour obtenir le droit au bonheur, le droit à une vie stable. Et il l'avait finalement obtenu dans les bras de Severus Snape.

Harry riait toujours quand il pensait comment avait débuté leur relation. L'ex espion avait été fidèle à lui-même : pas de remerciements, toujours un ton froid, alors qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie !

Tout avait débuté lorsqu'Harry était venu voir Snape à l'hôpital pour lui dire qu'un ordre de Merlin lui avait été remis suite à ses actions héroïques. Harry avait en effet témoigné en sa faveur lors du procès des mangemorts, avait fait disculper l'homme et l'avait réhabilité aux yeux de tous dans le monde sorcier.

Quand il avait dit ça à Snape, il avait abhorré un sourire qui se voulait aimable. Et Snape… et bien Snape l'avait chassé de sa chambre à coup d'insultes toutes plus virulentes les unes que les autres à l'encontre du Ministère.

Harry avait été vexé et passablement agacé par cette réaction. L'homme aurait du être heureux de pouvoir revivre à la lumière du jour, sans que tout le monde l'accuse d'être un traitre !

Il était revenu le lendemain, pour insister. Snape méritait son ordre de Merlin que diable ! Et il avait eu la même réaction que le jour d'avant : il s'était mis dans une colère noire.

Sauf qu'Harry ce jour là n'était parti, et avait écouté ce que Snape avait eu à dire.

Et il comprit ce jour là les véritables sentiments de cet homme que la vie avait meurtri et blessé à tout jamais. Snape ne voulait pas de cet ordre de Merlin, pour la simple et bonne raison que tout ça n'était qu'hypocrisie. Dans son dos, les gens l'avaient toujours insulté, et l'avaient toujours rabaissé plus bas que terre. Il ne voulait pas de cette chose infâme qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait pour le monde sorcier. Ce même monde sorcier qui n'avait pas su regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Harry avait été sincèrement touché par les paroles de Snape et avait saisi la chose. Il avait rangé l'ordre de Merlin, le gardant toujours quelque part dans sa maison, et à partir de ce jour là il avait vu son ancien professeur de potion sous un autre jour.

Il était revenu presque touts les jours voir Snape, et prendre de ses nouvelles. Au départ l'homme plus âgé avait été surpris de voir le golden boy revenir, et il lui avait dit de retourner voir ses gentils Gryffondord.

Mais Harry était passé au dessus, avait ignoré sa pique, et avait continué à parler comme si de rien était.

C'est comme ça qu'avait débuté leur relation. Doucement, toujours le plus doucement possible, et 5 ans plus tard ils s'étaient mis en couple.

Et Harry attendait toujours la lettre qui mettait trop de temps à arriver. Il termina son thé, et alla ranger la tasse dans l'évier. Il leva les yeux pour regarder l'horizon, et son cœur rata un battement. Il vit une chouette arriver au loin.

C'était lui !

Il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et accueillit l'oiseau, qui avait du faire un long chemin, en lui caressant le haut du crâne. Ses mains étaient fébriles et impatientes, et il déchira l'enveloppe sans plus attendre.

_Cher Potter. _

_J'ai bien reçu ta réponse par hibou, malgré l'endroit où nous étions embusqués. Ta chouette ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. _

_Je t'envoie cette brève réponse avant de partir dans la forêt débusquer un groupe de mangemort amateur qui sévit dans cette partie de l'Ecosse. Comme nous le suspections, ils prennent des enfants pour leur sacrifice monstrueux. Ils croient que le sang pur des enfants va pouvoir ressusciter leur maître. Nous avons réussit à en sauver une : Linda Smitt. Malheureusement elle est morte des suites de ses blessures. _

_Outre ces deuils, j'oserais de te dire que ta présence me manque Potter. Cela fait bientôt six mois que je crapaüte dans le froid, avec ton ami … qui ne cesse de me parler de sa femme. Et…._

_Etc…_

_Sincèrement tiens, Snape. _

Harry avait tiqué quand il avait vu le blanc dans la lettre. Qui était son ami ? Pourquoi il y avait-il un blanc ? Il ne s'en formalisa pas, pensant que la chouette avait du endommager la lettre en arrivant ici. D'ailleurs l'autre phrase aussi été coupée.

Il se concentra sur la suite de la lettre qui n'était composée que de remarques sarcastiques. Cela avait donné du baume au cœur à Harry, de voir qu'il manquait à son amant. C'était assez rare que celui-ci le dise explicitement, et il relisait cette phrase encore et encore sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

Mais il sortit tout de même de ses pensées quand il entendit l'oiseau hululer à côté de lui. Il attendait sa réponse.

Harry ferma la fenêtre, et prit la chouette avec lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de faire ainsi : il alternait les oiseaux pour envoyer leur courrier. Comme ça il avait moins de chances de se faire repérer.

D'un coup de baguette Harry fit venir du papier, un crayon, et se mit à la tâche pour répondre le plus correctement possible à Snape.

HPHPHPHP

Le lendemain, Harry reçut chez lui ses amis Hermione et Draco. Celle-ci s'était remariée avec Malfoy après le décès de Ron survenu cinq ans plus tôt. Elle avait été profondément meurtrie, et avait sombrée dans la dépression.

C'est dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de St Mangouste qu'elle avait rencontré Draco qui venait voir son père toutes les semaines. En effet celui-ci souffrait de troubles psychologiques suite à la fin de la guerre. En tant que Mangemort, il avait vu trop de choses, commit trop d'actes atroces. Son mental n'avait pas supporté et avait flanché peu de temps après la défaite de Voldemort.

Et Hermione avait réussi à s'en sortir grâce au soutien constant de Draco. Il avait pris de ses nouvelles, et l'avait faite redevenir femme, alors qu'avant elle n'était que veuve de Weasley. Il avait été sa bouée de sauvetage, son souffle, et après la sortie d'Hermione, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter assidument. Petit à petit ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un l'autre, et habitaient désormais ensemble.

Hermione refusait tout mariage. Ron resterait l'amour de sa vie pour l'éternité et elle s'était juste redonnée une nouvelle chance de construire un foyer avec Draco. Il avait d'ailleurs parfaitement compris le désir de sa compagne. En se remariant, elle aurait commis une trahison envers le souvenir de son mari.

Harry avait eu du mal à accepter le nouveau compagnon d'Hermione. Il s'était senti vaguement blessé qu'elle se remette avec quelqu'un après la mort son meilleur ami, mais avait vraiment mal pris le fait qu'elle soit avec Malfoy. Son pire ennemi ! Son rival !

Il avait fait part de ses interrogations à Hermione, et celle-ci s'était alors mise dans une colère noire. Harry s'était bien mis avec Snape, alors qu'il l'avait toujours détesté, pourquoi pas elle ? Elle avait bien le droit de refaire sa vie avec qui elle l'entendait.

Harry avait réfléchi à ses paroles, et avait mis de côté le passé pour accepter le compagnon d'Hermione. Et il avait été surpris de voir que Draco avait changé. Il était devenu plus doux, plus calme, même s'il gardait une arrogance et une noblesse assez agaçante.

Ils étaient désormais tout les deux, assis dans le salon en attente de l'apéritif servi par Harry. Chaque semaine ils venaient ici pour ne pas laisser Harry seul dans cette grande maison qu'était Square Grimmault. Draco avait d'ailleurs un jour demandé en rigolant à Harry comment il avait fait pour convaincre son parrain de vivre dans cette maison.

Sérieusement, Snape détestait les Black !

Harry avait voulu lui répondre qu'il avait accepté par amour pour lui, mais s'était abstenu et lui avait fait un doux sourire nostalgique en pensant aux premiers moments de leur mise en couple.

Il arriva dans le salon dans le salon avec le scotch, et sentit Draco se détendre. Tout les deux s'entendaient sur une chose particulièrement : l'alcool. Hermione soupirait toujours d'agacement quand elle entendait les deux hommes parler pendant des heures de leurs foutues boissons !

Il servit les deux verres, légèrement pour Hermione qui n'aimait pas spécialement ça, et un plus serré pour Draco qui avait le foie bien accroché.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes de tout et de rien, et ils arrivèrent, comme souvent, sur Snape. Harry aimait parler de ses lettres à ses amis. Il ne parlait jamais de leur intimité, mais dire à ses amis que Snape lui manquait était quelque chose qui le rassurait, quelque chose qui lui prouvait que son amant était encore en vie.

« J'ai enfin reçu la réponse de Snape ! Il était temps, j'ai cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais » soupira-t-il de soulagement.

Harry n'avait jamais compris : dès qu'il parlait de Snape, il voyait toujours Hermione se tendre et se crisper. Elle se renfermait toujours dans son verre, et ne prononçait que de rares paroles.

« Ah, et que disait-elle ? Il va bien ? » demanda vaguement Draco qui continuait à boire son verre.

« Oui, enfin il voit des atrocités là bas. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tenir. Ce qui est embêtant par contre, c'est la chouette a abimé la lettre. Il manque une partie » déclara Harry d'un ton suspicieux. Cette histoire de trou dans la lettre l'inquiétait un petit peu. C'était peut être un passage important qui c'est.

Mais Harry sortit de ses interrogations quand il vit Hermione se lever d'un bond sec. Elle marmonna quelque chose comme « Je vais aux toilettes » et disparut de la pièce. Cela eut effet de jeter un froid dans le salon. Harry se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait, c'était pire que d'habitude.

Il observa rapidement Draco, et celui-ci affichait la même mine fermée. Il avait suivi du regard sa compagne, et avait finalement reporté son attention sur son verre qui était désormais vide.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda doucement Harry, inquiet du comportement de la jeune femme.

Il croisa les yeux gris de Draco, et frissonna. Ils étaient durs. Très durs, presque souffrants. Pourtant ce ne fut qu'une impression fugace. Deux secondes plus tard, Harry avait retrouvé le regard qu'il connaissait si bien. Perçant mais jamais réellement froid.

Il vit Draco se lever en soupirant, et déposer son verre sur la table basse.

« Je vais voir ce qui se passe. Reste là Potter » dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Ils avaient toujours l'habitude de s'appeler par leur nom respectif, même si cela contenait beaucoup moins de poison qu'avant. Harry et Snape avaient gardé également cette habitude devant leurs amis, mais aussi chez eux. C'était une sorte de moyen pour Snape de se rassurer. Harry avait bien vu qu'il s'en voulait de sortir avec un garçon beaucoup plus jeune qui avait la vie devant lui. L'appeler Potter lui permettait de garder une certaine distance.

Et Harry l'avait respecté, toujours respecté. A part dans la chambre. Quand ils faisaient longuement l'amour, le masque de Snape se craquelait, et il l'appelait doucement, tout doucement Harry. Et il lui répondait par de longs soupirs, répétant inlassablement son prénom : Severus.

Harry fit ce Draco lui avait demandé. Il resta assis, sans bouger quelques minutes puis il commença à trouver le temps long.

Il posa également son verre sur la table, et s'avança d'un pas agacé vers les toilettes. Mais il n'y avait personne.

Il entendit deux voix venant de la cuisine. Elles étaient vives et saccadées, comme si elles se disputaient. Le cœur d'Harry se serra légèrement.

Son amie était mal parce que son couple battait de l'aile ?

Malgré le caractère intime de la discussion, il s'approcha légèrement pour tenter d'entendre la conversation. Cependant il ne put en percevoir qu'un bout.

« Je n'en peux plus Draco… cela devient beaucoup trop dur.

- Je sais Mione, je sais, pourtant souviens toi de la promesse que tu lui as faite. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- Le voir comme ça est horrible, je dois faire quelque chose.

- La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire c'est de garder le silence, crois moi. »

La voix de Draco qui était ferme, contrastait fortement avec celle d'Hermione qui était beaucoup plus affolée. De qui parlaient-ils, quelle était cette promesse ?

Harry eut un violent haut le cœur, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelque seconde. Il faillit s'évanouir de douleur. Quelque chose au fond de lui demandait, non lui criait de ne pas tenter de comprendre.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et attendit que la douleur passe. Après quelques bonnes respirations, la douleur arrêta de lui vriller la tête.

Pourtant la panique n'était absolument pas partie. Pourquoi il avait eu aussi mal ?

Harry reporta son attention sur le couple dans la cuisine qui était maintenant enlacé. Hermione pleurait doucement dans les bras de Draco, et Draco commençait à se dégager pour sortir de la cuisine.

Harry décida d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, et retourna dans le salon. Oui oublier était la meilleure chose à faire.

HPHPHPHPHP

Quelques jours après les évènements de son salon, les questions étaient toujours présentes et devenaient de plus en plus imposantes dans son esprit.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il en était sûr. Il avait envoyé une autre lettre à Snape, en lui parlant de ce qui s'était passé. Snape lui demandait souvent des nouvelles de son filleul qui était d'ailleurs sa seule famille encore vivante.

Lucius ne pouvant pas être appelé « vivant » vu son état.

Harry avait espéré que Snape lui réponde vite, mais ses prières étaient vaines. Snape ne répondait jamais en deux-trois jours. C'était minimum deux semaines.

Et les questions étaient toujours présentes.

Pour oublier toutes les incohérences de son existence, Harry décida d'aller boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur. Là bas il retrouvait toujours quelques connaissances avec qui il partageait du bon temps sans que sa célébrité soit un obstacle.

Dès qu'il était entré dans le monde ses sorciers, il avait remarqué que toute sa vie serait dirigée par cela : il était le Survivant. Son premier ami, Ron, l'était devenu à cause de sa célébrité.

Il avait sourit intérieurement en repensant à ce qui s'était passé dans le Poudlard Express. Ron lui avait demandé avec un sourire béat s'il était vraiment Harry Potter, et lui avait montré sa cicatrice comme si de rien était. Il était encore insouciant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il l'attendait dans ce monde nouveau.

Il arriva au Chaudron, et son cœur se serra en repensant à Ron. Il ne savait pas comment à Hermione avait fait pour faire le deuil de l'homme qu'il aimait. S'il venait à perdre Severus, il ne sait pas du tout comment il réagirait.

Il pleurerait ? Crierait ? Du moins, la douleur serait indescriptible.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre question que Rose, une des serveuses qu'il appréciait, vint l'aborder pour savoir ce qu'il prenait. Il demanda un whisky pur feu, et Rose hocha la tête montrant qu'elle avait accepté la commande.

« Je t'amène le journal aussi Harry ? » demanda-t-elle courtoisement.

Harry avait pris l'habitude, quand il était seul à la table, de lire le journal que Rose lui apportait toujours gentiment. Il acquiesça. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu les nouvelles, et le monde sorcier commençait à devenir un petit peu étranger.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sauvages et soupira. Il commençait à vraiment trop se concentrer sur Severus, et se coupait de tout ou presque.

Rose arriva quelques plus tard avec le whisky et le journal demandé. Il regarda le journal et son cœur rata un battement quand il vit la première page.

**Les parents Smitt portent plainte contre le Ministère ! **

_**Les mangemorts responsables de la mort de leur fille 5 ans plus tôt ne sont toujours pas derrière les barreaux ! **_

_**Mais que fait le Ministère ? Que fait l'ordre ?**_

Ces yeux étaient restés fixés sur la date. 5 ans ? Comment ça 5 ans ? Il avait reçu une lettre de Snape quelques jours auparavant lui disant qu'ils venaient de retrouver la petite Linda Smitt.

« Rose ? » demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse, certaines choses commençaient à remonter. Douloureusement, très douloureusement.

« Oui Harry ? » répondit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à son client.

« Quand est ce que Linda Smitt est morte ? »

Sa voix était tremblante sans le vouloir. Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer de larme sans savoir pourquoi. La réponse de Rose était décisive, il savait qu'après ses paroles, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

« Si je me souviens bien, ils ont retrouvé son corps en 2008. Pourquoi ? »

Ils étaient en 2013. 5 ans s'étaient bien passés depuis la découverte du corps de Linda, que Snape racontait dans sa lettre comme s'ils venaient de la retrouver.

Harry commença à comprendre, mais son cœur s'affola encore une fois. Il ne DEVAIT pas comprendre.

Il sortit précipitamment du Chaudron en laissant quelques pièces derrière son passage. Il courait maintenant pour rejoindre sa maison, il ne voulait pas croire ce qui était en train de se dévoiler sous ses yeux.

Il entra en claquant la porte sèchement, et se jeta sur la dernière lettre que Snape lui avait envoyé et qu'il avait gardé précieusement.

Harry la relut, des dizaines, des centaines des fois jusqu'à que ces yeux soient trop remplis de larmes pour continuer. Il souffrait énormément, et pourtant il manquait encore énormément de pièces au puzzle. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Il eut alors une idée. Il sortit sa baguette, et fit un mouvement de baguette qui lui parut trop familier à son gout. Comme s'il avait déjà fait ça auparavant.

« Revelatore Locates » murmura-t-il en pointant le bout de sa baguette sur le papier.

Ce sort devait lui montrer d'où avait été envoyée la lettre. Si tout était en ordre, le lieu indiqué devait être une forêt en pleine Ecosse. Un lieu dénué de toute trace d'habitation.

Malheureusement il ne vit jamais apparaitre les mots tant attendus. Son cœur explosa de douleur quand il vit apparaître en lettre dorée « _Manoir Prince »_

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione s'était préparé un café pour tenter de se calmer. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé le rituel, elle était tout le temps sur ses gardes, toujours prête à voir arriver Harry par la cheminée à moitié hystérique et totalement paniqué.

Cela faisait bientôt 5 ans qu'elle répétait inlassablement la même chose. Il y a 5 ans, il n'y eut pas que Ron qui perdit la vie lors d'une mission de l'ordre, il y eut aussi Snape.

Harry n'avait pas voulu y croire et avait tout nié en bloc. Pourtant il avait du affronter la triste vérité en voyant le corps de son bien aimé lui revenir. Un corps sans vie, et taché de sang.

Il avait alors perdu l'esprit. En même temps qu'Hermione il avait été interné à St Mangouste, et avait essayé de s'en sortir. Mais alors qu'Hermione apprenait à retrouver gout à la vie dans les bras de Draco, Harry, quant à lui n'arrivait pas à oublier. Son cœur était blessé à jamais. Touts les soirs Hermione avait pu entendre les cris d'angoisses et de douleur de son ami. C'était infernal, et tellement atroce.

Après quelques mois d'hospitalisation, Hermione avait finalement réussi à être assez stable psychologiquement pour pouvoir sortir. Ce qui ne fut absolument pas le cas pour Harry. Celui-ci était toujours pris de violentes crises d'angoisses qui augmentaient d'intensité de jour en jour. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de le laisser seul dans cet hôpital.

Avant de partir, elle eut une dernière conversation avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois il avait été étrangement lucide. Il lui avait alors demandé quelque chose qu'Hermione n'oublierait jamais.

Il lui avait demandé d'effacer de sa mémoire la mort de son amant.

Il l'avait supplié à genoux, et à travers ses larmes Hermione avait vu l'abandon. La panique, le déni total. Il aimait beaucoup trop Snape pour le laisser partir. Elle avait accepté ce qu'il lui avait demandé et avec l'aide de Draco ils avaient mis en place un stratagème. Ils avaient tout les deux récupéré les lettres qu'avait envoyé Snape à Harry peu de temps avant sa mort, et lui avaient renvoyé à intervalle régulier pour faire croire qu'il était encore en vie.

A contre cœur, ils avaient du lire le courrier et le changer. Quelque fois Snape faisait mention de Ron avec qui il était en mission. Ils avaient alors effacé les passages mentionnant le rouquin, cela aurait tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille d'Harry.

Mais cela avait été complètement vain. Les premières fois, il arrivait à tenir facilement un an avec ce stratagème, mais il finissait toujours pas se souvenir de l'atroce vérité, et se retrouvait toujours à pleurer dans le Manoir Prince que Draco avait hérité à la mort de son parrain.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas plus de 6 mois à Harry pour se souvenir. Son cerveau s'adaptait de plus en plus au sort d'Oubliettes, et il devenait de plus en plus vif. Mais à chaque fois qu'Hermione demandait à Harry s'il voulait arrêter le stratagème, celui-ci refusait en criant. Il ne voulait pas revivre l'horreur, il ne voulait pas revivre les crises d'angoisses.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas vivre sans Severus.

Hermione sursauta vivement quand des flammes vertes apparurent dans sa cheminée. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle allait devoir encore faire face à la détresse de son meilleur ami.

« C'est… ? » demanda Draco en regardant sa compagne d'un air complaisant. Il l'avait toujours accompagnée dans cette épreuve, il n'allait pas l'abandonner maintenant.

« Oui c'est lui » soupira tristement Hermione qui commençait à se lever.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et vit son ami. Elle hoqueta. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Il avait l'air tellement détruit… ses cheveux étaient en batailles, il respirait difficilement, et ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

Mais le pire était les sentiments qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux verts. Un mélange de souffrance et de terreur.

Harry regarda autour de lui, et reconnut le manoir Prince. Son cœur saignait maintenant. Il avait aimé passer ses étés ici, avec son amant. C'était leur maison de vacances, un endroit parfaitement intime.

Il avait compris, il s'était souvenu de tout encore une fois. Les souvenirs de la mort de Snape l'avaient pris comme des coups de poignards. Il revoyait, quand il fermait les yeux, le corps de Snape sans vie. Le bras qui pendait totalement morne et froid.

Il se revoyait passant des heures à garder cette main froide dans la sienne, en espérant que celle-ci se réchauffe et se serre. Il avait attendu et ce n'était pas arrivé.

Oui tout lui était revenu. Les mois passés à St Mangouste, la promesse d'Hermione, et toutes les autres fois où elle l'avait tenue.

Il avança comme automate dans le salon, et ne put faire trois pas avant de s'effondrer en pleurant. Il sentit les bras d'Hermione le serrer fortement, et ils restèrent ainsi à pleurer quelques minutes sans rien dire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Il n'y avait de toute manière pas de mot pour décrire la douleur qu'engendrait la perte de l'être aimé.

Après quelques instants, il se dégagea et regarda les yeux marron d'Hermione. Il sut pourquoi il avait demandé ça à elle. C'était parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre. Il dévia son regard et regarda la main droite de la femme. Elle tenait sa baguette prête à faire son lourd travail.

« Tu le veux vraiment Harry ? Tu en es sûr ? » sanglota-t-elle en posant son front contre celui de son ami.

Elle lui demandait toujours s'il voulait faire marcher arrière. Elle lui laissait toujours quelques minutes pour réfléchir, et il finissait toujours par répondre par l'affirmative.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, même s'il savait que son choix était fait. Perdre ses souvenirs était quelque chose de douloureux, et ils finissaient toujours par revenir. Mais il ne voulait pas vivre sans Snape, il n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil, c'était impossible.

Il s'apprêta à hocher la tête, quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Hermione se retourna rapidement pour voir ce qui avait interrompu la douloureuse scène.

C'était Draco. En s'approchant pour écouter, il avait tapé sa jambe contre une petite table où était posée une petite boite bleue.

Harry plissa des yeux pour mieux distinguer l'objet. Il frissonna. Il connaissait cet objet. Il lâcha Hermione, et s'approcha rapidement de la table. Sans une parole pour les regards interrogateurs de Draco et Hermione, il ouvrit délicatement la boite.

Ses larmes firent leur réapparition. La boite contenait un magnifique pendentif vert et rouge, et qui formait un gryffon et un serpent s'enlaçant pour l'éternité. Cela avait été son cadeau d'anniversaire avant que Snape parte une dernière fois en mission.

_« Tiens ceci est pour toi, Potter. _

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Snape c'est… superbe. _

_- C'est un pendentif magique. Il contient une partie de ma magie. Porte-le à ton cou et tu auras toujours l'impression que je suis près de toi._

_- Et c'est censé être un cadeau de t'avoir toujours près moi ?_

_- Oui, sale morveux ! »_

Ce cadeau lui avait extrêmement plaisir. Snape ne lui avait jamais offert quelque chose d'aussi beau, c'était comme s'il avait su que leur séparation allait être éternelle. Il avait tenté de lui offrir une dernière partie de lui dans ce cadeau.

« Oh Harry, j'avais totalement oublié qu'il était là. Je… » déclara Hermione d'une voix enrouée.

En effet avant son premier sort d'Oubliette, il avait demandé à Hermione de prendre son collier, et de le garder précieusement jusqu'à qu'il fasse son deuil. Il l'avait totalement oublié. En 5 ans, c'était la première fois qu'il s'en souvenait.

Il prit le collier dans sa paume et sentit quelque chose le chatouiller. La magie de Snape tentait de s'infiltrer dans sa paume, et cela le fit sourire.

Oui pour la première depuis 5 ans il fit un vrai sourire. Car Snape n'était pas réellement parti. Il restait toujours une partie de lui dans ce médaillon.

Harry ouvrit délicatement le sautoir, et passa le collier autour de son cou sous les yeux bienveillants de ses amis. Il fallait qu'il arrête de leur faire du mal, il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire du mal. Son cœur repris un rythme normal, le chemin du deuil venait de débuter.

Il ferma le sautoir derrière son cou, et fut pris d'un frisson. Il ressentit la sensation qui l'avait manquée en5 ans, toute la puissance de Snape se déversait en lui, tout son amour atterrissait directement dans son cœur.

Dans un écho lointain, Harry put entendre les dernières paroles qu'il avait échangées avec son compagnon.

« _Je t'aime Severus. _

_- Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi » _

* * *

><p><em>C'est fini pour l'OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je me permet encore une fois de vous demander votre avis en tant que pure débutante. Merci !<br>_


End file.
